Living Things
by OokamiSelenity
Summary: AU Random story pieces, not exactly all connected. Song based fiction from Linkin Park's 'Living Things' - Kagome realizes that she is finally going to let InuYasha be happy with Kikyo just in time for Naraku to appear and try to ruin the little happiness the gang has finally just achieved. Will he win or will they finally defeat him once and for all?
1. Lost In The Echo

AN: I know it has been a long time sense I have wrote anything and seeing how I left two stories unfinished. But this just hit me and I'm not going to pass it up, especially with how close to home that InuYasha hits as well as some of the lyrics. Yes, you got it. This story is going to be a song based fanfiction so each chapter is based on one song from the album. I do not own InuYasha nor do I have any copyrights to Linkin Park.

_Song Lyrics_

Narration, "Speaking", 'Thoughts'

Lost In The Echo

_Yeah, yo_

_You where that foundation; Never gonna be another one, no._

_I followed, so taken; So conditioned I could never let go._

_Then sorrow, then sickness; Then shock when you flip it on me._

_So hollow, so vicious; So afraid I couldn't let myself see._

_That I could never be held; Back up, no, I'll hold myself._

_Check the rep, yep you know mine well; Forget the rest, let them know my hell._

_There and back, yet my soul aint sell; Keep respect up, the best they fell._

_Let the rest be the tale they tell; That I was there saying…_

'I can't believe it… I fell for it again… How could I have been so blind?' Kagome thought to herself as she leaned against the tree she hid behind once she saw InuYasha embracing Kikyo tightly and whispering in her ear. She couldn't hear what he was saying of course but from the looks of the embrace and the feeling you get in the area she knew it was romantic.

She felt like her world was crumbling beneath her yet she didn't know how or what to hold onto. Could she even hold on? What was there for her to do besides finish her duty to get the jewel and destroy Naraku? It was her fault that the tama was shattered and Naraku was wreaking havoc on innocent souls. It was a calling she noticed the past few years that her soul was more awake being back in the feudal era.

_And these promises broken, deep below._

_Each word gets lost in the echo._

_So one last lie, I can see through._

_This time I finally let you; Go, go, go._

She closed her sapphire blue eyes and took a steadying breath. When she opened her eyes, staring out into the open, she had a determination in her eyes. She was going to let go of her love for InuYasha. Well, at least her romantic love. She would always love him as a friend, a brother even. But it is clear that his heart was destined and belonged to Kikyo. It was selfish of her to try and take it for herself when it wasn't hers to take.

A small sad smile broke onto her face as she stood up, quietly so the couple wouldn't notice her, and made her way back to Kaede's hut where the others were waiting. She definitely needed some time with her sister-heart, Sango.

Little did she know that a pair of golden eyes did notice her the entire time but decided to let her think she went unnoticed.

_Test my will, test my heart; Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up_

_Y'all go hard, I go smart; How's it working out for y'all in the back, huh?_

_I've seen that frustration; Been crossed and lost and told no_

_And I've came back, unshaken; Let down I've lived and let go_

_So you can let it be known; I don't hold back, I hold my own_

_I can't be mapped, I can't be cloned; I can't C-flat, it aint my tone_

_I can't fall back, I came too far; Hold myself up and love my scars_

_Let the bells ring wherever they are; Cause I was there saying…_

Just as she was about to enter the hut, Kagome paused as she felt a familiar yet unfamiliar tingle run up her spine. 'What was that? No, who was that?' She wondered to herself as she slowly turned around.

Just as she did she could have sworn to herself she caught a glimpse of silver running between the trees in the dark. She kept staring at the spot she could have sworn she saw the silver at, wondering if she really saw it or not but then decided it may be just lingering thoughts on her decision.

She knew she made the right one but at the same time she also felt like her heart was lighter, like she was weighing herself down by trying to make herself think that she was InuYasha's one and only love and that he was meant to be for her. She realized that she was meant to meet him, to free him from his cruel and unfair prison, to heal his wounded heart, to show him love and friendship, and to prepare him for a life that he wasn't ready to have 50 some years ago. 'But at the same time,' Kagome thought with a slight smile, 'I think I was also meant to bring Kikyo back to heal her in the same way too.'

"Kagome-mama!" Shippo yelled as he tackled Kagome threw the mat and snuggled against her. "I missed you!"

Kagome couldn't keep the warm, motherly smile off of her face as she fell to her bottom on the ground wrapping her arms around her son. "I have missed you too. You've been a good boy while I was gone, ne?"

She felt Shippo nod enthusiastically against her and she giggled. "Good, let's go in. I'm sure that everyone else would like to see me even though you announced I was here."

_And these promises broken, Deep below_

_Each word gets lost in the echo_

_So one last lie, I can see through_

_This time I finally let you go! Go, go, go._

The pair of golden eyes was glad she wasn't able to catch him. He was starting to get sloppy, he was never sloppy. But for some reason this particular female just will not leave his mind and when he caught her scent in the air, he knew his younger brother was busy with his female and couldn't protect her, but he also knew deep down there had to be another reason why he was checking on her and hyper aware of her.

'Hn, maybe this one should check with a healer. Maybe I am getting sick.' Sesshomaru wondered to himself but he felt his beast laughing at him for that thought even he knew that was a pathetic excuse to cover it up.

He quickly looked up when he heard the fox kit yell her name and saw him tackle her to the ground. He couldn't help the slight smirk that had formed. 'She makes an excellent mother.' And he felt his beast purr in agreement.

But his hidden contentment was quickly ended as he sensed his brother starting to make his way to the hut. He took one last glance to the hut where he couldn't see the miko but knew she was in there, safe with her brother and sister as well as her kit. He then turned to head deep into the woods back to his own small pack while forming a plan in his mind to try and be around the particular female more.

_No, you can tell 'em all now; I don't back up, I don'd back down_

_I don't fold up, and I don't bow; I don't roll over, don't know how_

_I don't care where the enemies are; Can't be stopped, all I know, Go Hard!_

_Won't forget how I got this far; And every time, saying…_

InuYasha tensed when he caught whiff of Kagome's scent, 'Shit. I'm in for it now.' He thought as he took a quick breath and walked in the hut. Unlike the other times when he would come in late, the others would stop talking and the air would become thick with tension. This time however he was greeted with the warm welcoming smile of Kagome.

"How's Kikyo InuYasha?" she asked sweetly, no hint of malice or anger. It took him by surprise. "K-keh. She's fine. Said that she hasn't heard any rumors of Naraku lately. It's worrying her he's being so quite and hidden."

Miroku, who was also quite surprised with Kagome's turn around behavior, shot Sango a knowing glance that something happened between their little sister and dear friend. "I also find that quite troublesome. Maybe we should head out in the morning in the opposite direction Kikyo-sama came from to see if maybe he just has been in a different area?"

Sango who was looking into the fire while petting Kiara in her lap nodded, "I think that sounds wise. What do you think InuYasha, Kagome?" She looked up at the two.

Kagome looking deep into the fire as if she was seeing something the others weren't was silent, waiting for InuYasha's response but when she got the feeling the others were looking at her she looked up and nodded firmly. "I agree with Miroku-kun. It is a good idea to do." She looked over at InuYasha and smiled softly, "What does our leader say?"

Kagome had to hide the giggle that threatened to escape as InuYasha's ears perked at her calling him their leader and he looked at them, "I say that's what we do. We should get to sleep so we can get a move on it early in the morning." The rest nodded and readied themselves for bed.

_And these promises broken, deep below_

_Each word gets lost in the echo, so one last lie I can see through_

_This time I finally let you go, go, go._

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah wench?" InuYasha responded not opening his eyes.

"Just so you know, I want you and Kikyo to be happy. I'm going to try and find a way to bring her back so you two can be together. I will stay by your side but as a friend and sister if you let me."

InuYasha was shocked to say the least his eyes snapped open and he looked at the woman who he was glad to have as a friend. He smiled and nodded to her, she returned the smile.


	2. In My Remains

AN: I do not own InuYasha nor do I have any copyrights to Linkin Park.

_Music Lyrics_

Narration, "Speaking", 'Thought'

In My Remains

_Separate, sifting through the wreckage; I can't concentrate, searching for a message._

_In that fear and pain, broken down and waiting for a chance to feel alive._

Kagome sat around the fire looking around. Shippo was cuddled with Kiara in her sleeping bag which made her smile. Miroku was holding Sango, 'Finally! Took forever to get her to agree to hear the poor man out!' Kagome thought with a silent giggle.

She then moved over to Kikyo and InuYasha leaning against a tree together and she smiled. She really did feel like a sister to the both of them. And Kagome was determined to find a way to bring Kikyo back, sense the tama was torn from her body it would mean that Kikyo wasn't the guardian anymore and free to live a normal life. 'Well, as normal as one can have with Inu around.' Kagome giggled.

Then her attention shifted to little Rin who was snuggled against An-Un with Jaken keeping watch. She smiled softly remembering that it was just a few days after Kikyo joined they ran into Sesshomaru-sama and decided to join packs so that they would have better strength when facing Naraku. Plus, as Miroku pointed out to both hotheaded brothers, it would be best for us to group now and get used to one another to move as one than move against one another in the final battle.

Kagome let out a slight snort at the memory, which caused both brothers to pause their "I'm going to gut you" antics to actually think and realize that the monk was right. This of course caused both of the women to smirk in satisfaction.

"And what is it you find so humorous, Miko-sama?" the deep baritone of Sesshomaru shook Kagome ot of her thoughts as she jumped slightly and turned a slight pink from the title. She cleared her throat, "Just thinking Sesshomaru-Sama. I have told you, you don't need to call me so formal and it's Kagome. Not miko."

Sesshomaru just smirked at her, "And if this one decides he rather enjoys watching you turn pink when he calls you your proper title, what shall you do then? Miko-sama."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and smirked playfully, "Then _this one_ shall just simply call you Fluffy-sama. Fluffy-sama." The smirk quickly vanished from his face and she slightly wondered if she may have crossed that invisible line. But then when she noticed the very top of his ears, which were slightly poking out from his moonlight hair, was slightly red; she smirked in victory and went back to staring at the stars. 'Hah! Take that, Fluffy-sama!'

Sesshomaru stared into the fire, 'How could she have got this one so easily? Am I just like father?'

_Now in my remains, are promises that never came._

_So that's violence way, to wash way the worse of me._

Naraku smirked evilly. He was under the impression that the Inu group was weak and fighting with one another. Apparently he didn't realize that two in his own house where plotting to help the Inu group take him down and soon, his mistreatment and cruelty will be his true downfall.

_Come apart, falling in the cracks of every broken heart._

_Digging through the wreckage of your disregard._

_Sinking down and waiting for a chance to feel alive._

The Inu group was walking through the forest towards a village up ahead that they got rumors on that Naraku was nearby. But before they even made it out of the forest suddenly the sky grew dark with thousands of demons under the control of Naraku heading for them.

"This is it. The end is here. Everyone! Get ready!" Kagome yelled as she quickly sent Rin and Shippo with Jaken on Ah-Un to be protected from the fight.

Sango readied her Hiraikotsu while having another hand on her sword, her back to Miroku. Miroku tightened his grip on his Shakujo and readied some sutras. He knew that Naraku had his insects here so he couldn't use his Kazaana. "Are you ready my love?" He felt Sango nod as Kiara transformed to her battle form and stood in front of them ready to fight.

InuYasha growled as quickly unsheathed Tessaiga and transforming it. Kikyo firmly pressed her back against InuYasha's and readied her sacred arrows. "Are you finally ready to take this bastard down and live in peace InuYasha?" InuYasha smirked and looked back at her, "Of course. Let's get this bastard!"

A part of Kagome was glad that her family had someone to watch their backs but she was a little worried for herself, but she quickly shook her head. 'No, do not think that way! We have a duty to fulfill and family to protect!' she growled to herself. She got a surprise when she felt someone pull her to their back and she looked to see the stripped arm of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked at her little shock, 'Soon she shall know of this one's intentions.' He thought to himself as he readied Bakusaiga. "Ready yourself, Ka-go-me. You know as well as this one that we are the ones that he shall target first." Kagome nodded as she readied her sacred arrows, waiting to aim until she felt the pull of the tama.

_No in my remains, are promises that never came._

_So that's violence way, to wash away the worst part of me._

The lower level demons started in on Miroku and Sango first, easily getting purified or split in half. Suddenly the ground started to shake as demons started to come out of the woods behind them. "Kaze no Kizu!" was heard followed by a whooshing sound of Kikyo's sacred arrows. The two combined much like Kagome's had before and took out half of the demons that were coming from the forest behind.

"Naraku!" Kagome growled as she fired a sacred arrow into, what the others saw was nothing, his barrier he was hiding behind. "Come out and face us you coward! The time to end this is now! You may hide your body but you will never hide the pull I have with the Shikon no Tama!" The others were impressed but could do little to protect their friend because the attacks suddenly increased.

"Damn it! Sesshomaru! Protect her!" InuYasha yelled at him as they battled the group that suddenly surrounded them. "Keep our sister safe!" Was heard from Sango who also was surrounded.

Naraku laughed as he lowered his barrier and appeared. "You really think you could defeat me _girl_? You barely have any strength yet you think you could take me on? Ku ku ku. How silly of you to think my dear. But if you give up now, I promise I won't make your existence that painful. I might even make you a concubine." He smirked evilly as he heard a growl so loud it caused the ground to shake. The rest of the wave of what was left of Naraku's army disintegrated from the lethal amount of jyaki that suddenly filled the area. Kagome lifted her arm to protect eyes from the swirling debris that was flying around. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

What stood in front of Kagome was a giant white dog instead of Sesshomaru. 'He's beautiful…' Was all that she could think until she heard Naraku's evil cackle. "So, I have threatened to take the dog's toy away and he got angry did he? Let's see what you've got Western Lord!"

_Like an army falling, one by one by one._

_Like an army falling, one by one by one._

_Like an army falling, one by one by one._

_Like an army falling, one by one by one._

Naraku smirked as he released large amount of his shoki in the area. Sango and Miroku quickly hopped on Kiara, "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she threw her mask to her. Kagome caught it with a nod and quickly put it on. InuYasha quickly picked up Kikyo and jumped back to the same area as Sango and Miroku.

Kagome noticed that the shoki was quickly heading the village that they were trying to reach. She frantically looked around trying to figure out how she could stop it before it killed any more innocents. _'Use an arrow, stab it into the ground after you have charged it with your ki and it will purify the land along with the shoki.'_ Kagome blinked, not sure whose voice that was but didn't think twice about the matter, she had people she needed to save!

She quickly fell to her knees, grabbed an arrow and charged it where it was glowing a bright pink. Sesshomaru felt his hair standing on end from the strong feel of purifying powers but knew better than to take his eyes off of the beast in front of him. He charged after him just after dodging the tentacles that Naraku sent towards him. As soon as Kagome stabbed the arrow in to the ground, the shoki started to disappear instantly. She breathed a slight sigh of relief as she stood back up and watched the fight once more.

She then noticed a dark pulse around where Naraku's heart should be. Focusing in the area her eyes widened, 'The tama!'

_Now in my remains (one by one, one by one)_

_Are promises that never came (one by one by one)_

_So that's violence way (one by one by one)_

_To wash away the worse of me (one by one by one)_

Kagome screamed in horror as she watched Sesshomaru change from his beast for to his humanoid form to try and catch Naraku off guard but it was just a puppet. Naraku appeared behind Sesshomaru and ran his sword like appendage through his heart smirking down at her while he slowly pulled the blade out.

Kagome started to run in the direction Sesshomaru started to fall. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall at seeing him slowly dying. "So sad little miko. Your first love turns his back on you when his first love comes back to life. And now, your second love was too weak to even protect you and is dying before your eyes. Tell me, who is next so I can just get it over with and save everyone the trouble of you loving. Or should I just start with your little family? How about your little kit?"

Kagome felt herself go cold at his words. She heard and felt someone growling, at first she thought it was Sesshomaru or InuYasha but when she lifted her head she noticed the shocked looks of everyone, including Naraku.

_Like an army falling (one by one, one by one)_

_One by one by one_

"This ends now!" Kagome yelled as she stood up. She started to glow a bright pink as she started walking towards Naraku. "The world is tired of your games, your hatred, your greed, your evilness." Each step she took, it seemed that the damage that was caused thus far in the battle was becoming healed.

"We have taken out your little army that you have sent after us. One by one. You are the last one standing. It is time for your little reign to end. It is time to let peace reign from now. It is time for the Shikon no Tama to be put to rest!" She raised her empty hand, glowing pink, towards the sky. "I, Kagome the Shikon Miko call the Shikon no Tama back into my possession!"

Naraku screamed in pain as suddenly a nearly complete, black, Shikon no Tama burst from his chest and into her hand. As soon as it touched her skin, a bright flash came over the entire clearing and once it faded, a purified and whole tama rested in her hands. Power was swirling around Kagome causing her hair to fly around in a wild wind. "As the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, I will send your soul to hell for all the crimes you have committed Naraku!"

Kagome's eyes turned bright pink as the tama; the tama itself rose up and inserted itself into her chest. A small pink crescent moon appeared on her forehead after the tama went back into her body. Naraku tried to turn and run but suddenly found himself unable to move. Kagome moved her arms into the motion as if she was holding a bow and arrow, suddenly using her ki a purity bow and arrow appeared in her hands, "Goodbye Naraku!" as she released the arrow it hit him dead center in his chest.

He slowly started to turn to ash as he screamed from pain of the purification. As his ashes started to be scattered by the wind, Kagome fell to her knees watching them, "It's over. We did it. He's gone." She whispered and looked at her brothers and sisters. Then she looked up when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru, healed, standing beside her.

_Like an army falling (one by one, one by one)_

_One by one by one_

_Like an army falling one by one by one_


End file.
